high school sucks
by DragonSoulFury
Summary: naruto comes to a new high school and look who she meets! really bad at summary sorry! narutachi


**hey i dont own naruto.**

**ok so i have made an ending to this peice hope you like : art/High-School-Sucks-Ch-1-178907991**

**read it first!**

* * *

_After 2 periods, Algebra B and Social Studies, the periods Naruto had left, school had ended._

_Now Naruto can go home and finish play God Of War 3! WAIT!_

_The teme..._  
_SHIT!_  
_She still had to go to the Teme's house today and do their homework._  
_Naruto groaned as she dragged herself to the student parking lot._

_That asshole better have a Limo ready._

_Pfft, he probably owned his own car._  
_Naruto was knocked out of her trance when a husky voice said,_

_"About time, dobe."_

he stood leaning on his black car **(sorry i dont know the names!**) pushing off he open the door and go in rolling my eyes i walked round and dragged open the other that rose up instead of out, i stared at it before sighing and geting in.

"why do you bother getting such stupid cars?" i asked once i had closed the door (with much difficulty.) pulling out of the parking space he didnt say anything until we got to his house.. well thats a bit of an understatment.

"you live in this thing?" i asked as i stared up at the huge mansion, he had already walked to the door and opened it.

"are you coming or what?"

i jumped and ran inside only to see it looked even grander, i stood turing my head up to idmire the whole place, and this was only the hall!

"so where are we going your room?" i relised how weird that sounded "sorry"

"whatever, follow me." he walked acroos to an open door into what i surposed was the largest dining room i had ever seen. at the end of the long table was a tall dark man reading a newspaper. as if on cue he put it down and smiled at saskue.

"how was your day little brother?" he asked.

"hn" was all he got.

"a man of many words" i muttered walking over to the fire place that had a huge mirror above it.

"and whos your friend?"

saskue glared at his older brother but said nothing so i turned and grinned.

"naruto uzumaki and you are...?" i asked.

he chuckeld "im itachi uchiha a pleasure to meet you." i nodded, he had the same eyes as his brothers but had a low pony tail and two lines either side of his of his face making him look a little older than he really was." so what brings you here?"

"i have to do a stupid project with duck-butt over here" i grimaced. again itachi chuckled and saskue glared before walking off to the rom behind. sighing i followed him.

"keep an eye on him" he said before i had left.

* * *

"ok well im gonna go." she said streaching he arms above her head. for some reason it confused me how she didnt follow me around like all the other girls did.

"why dont you join us for tea?" i glared at my brother who was standing in the door of the hall. she dropped her hands.

"its ok"

"no, please i insist we dont get many guests" my brther smiled at her before she turnedd to look at me, once she saw my sour face she grinned, at that moment i wanted to slame my head against the table.

"i would _love _ to join you for dinner. right sasuke... kun?" she grinned madly at me.

i growled at her.

"what would you like?" he asked walking over to the table and sitting.

she tought for a moment "ramen?" i stared at her, we both did before he laughed and clapped his hands. two maids came shuffeling in.

"yes master itachi?"asked one.

"ramen for three please" they bowed and i saw narutos face panic. before hurring off after them.

"she is very funny, i like her"

i didnt say anything and stalked off to my room.

* * *

"teas ready!" called the maid.

i grabbed a silver platter and placed it on the table before sitting down. itachi stared at me from his place befor sighing.

"you didnt need-"

"i wanted to! i dont cook at home and i wanted to learn!" i grinned at the steaming food around me. he laughed and saskue sat oppisite me.

we stared to eat when duck-butt pushed away his food. i frowned at him.

"you dont like it?" he crossed his arms and glared at me, i pointed my chopsticks at him "you should be more gratefull i've never had such nice food. and i havent had homemade for a while." i carried on eating.

"why?"

"what?" i asked though my ramen?

"what about your parents?" sasuke asked.

i put my finished bowl down and looked away. "thank you for having me, i should go i dont want to intrude any longer. we all got up and i grabbed my stuff walking to the door, a hand grabbed my wrist.

"im sorry"

i turned to see itachi.

"for my brother" he explained, i smiled "let me make it up to you, let me take you out some time."

i smiled and nodded "my phone number is with saskue" he smiled and let me into the night. 7'your one of a kind naruto...one of a kind

**ahh sorry! ok i like it and their will be pairing so live with it. sorry its not sasuke.**


End file.
